jaime_eat_thatfandomcom-20200214-history
Local Heros
Our Heroes meet up after the Goblin attack at the Rusty Dragon, to plan their next move. Tzeitels account. As the Goblin raid was thwarted the gang decided to head towards the Rusty Dragon to celebrate, while Zanian excused himself to return home, exhausted from the days activities. Once they reached the Tavern the Nobleman which they had saved waved them over excitedly to his table. The group sat with him and he offered to pay for dinner while giving a reward of 50 gold to each of the adventurers on top. Quickly after he started giving Tzeitel (who had sat next to him) an unusual amount of attention, asking her about herself and inviting her to a boar hunt. Jag attempted to butt in during talks of the fight, but was easily dismissed as the nobleman resumed his flirtations with Tzeitel, who was quite flattered yet much more interested in the possibility of obtaining more gold from him. During the meal a man charged in and the entire tavern went silent. He scanned the crowd and when his eye's fell upon the group he proceeded to yell at them, telling them off for their heroics and not letting the town gaurd handle the goblin attack. Jag and Napolia rose to theses accusations, slinging insults of their own while Wesh and Tzeitel tried to avoid as much attention as possible and Jaime continued to stuff his face. During the fighting match, the cook and owner of the tavern Ameiko Kaijitsu rushed out and started yelling at the man who was identified as her father. They argued at length in a foriegn language that even Jag couldn't comprehend. After a few more heated words Ameiko's father stormed off, and Ameiko threw some insults after him to try and relieve the tension in the bar. Jag skulked over, inquiring about the fight and proceeded for the rest of the night to recite bawdy song involving Ameikos' father, while the rest of the group enjoyed more of the night. Later Tzietel gathered herself and left the tavern in the company of Wesh and Napolia, discussing his bird and playing catch with him. The next morning Tzeitel jumped out of bed, blades at the ready as Jag had sent a message to her asking her to stop by to see if they could work out a plan to figure out who had arranged the goblin attack. While incredibly irritated Tzeitel agreed and proceeded to get dressed and ready cursing in Varisian the entire time. Tzeitel found her way over to Jags shop/house and entered in the middle of an argument between Jag and Jaime as the group tried to plot out what to do next. Shortly after Tzeitel arived there was a knock on the door, and Jag begrudgingly let him in. Tzeitel sunk a little in her chair remembering that the sherrif was more or less Jag's step father, yet she couldn't help but laugh a little at the friction between them and filed that information away for later. The sherrif after ending the argument with Jag informed them that an important tomb in the boneyard had been broken into, and he asked us to help him investigate it due to our actions during the raid the previous day. After convincing Jag we agreed and made our way over to the boneyard. When we arrived we found the tomb just as the sherrif said, the door open and the hinges broken but the group found many other clues as well.Jaime sensed some sort of evil inside, weak but still there and Wesh sensed some sort of weak necromancy inside and found many Goblin and Humanoid tracks all over the tomb area pointing towards one Human and many Goblins. Jag convinced his father to turn around and overlook anything that was about to happen as Tzeitel drew her weapons and approached the tomb, opening the door more and peering inside the inky black seeing absolutely nothing. Before she could take a step though a pair of Skeletons lurched out and attacked, hitting her hard and forcing their way through the door. Tzeitel cursed loudly at the wound yet jumped backwards flipping out of range. As she landed she threw a dagger at the one in front catching it in where it's eye should have been. It made a cracking sound and dropped now void of whatever magic was pushing it. Jag readied his spear shifting back a step, and then charged the remaining skeleton but it ducked to the side avoiding the attack. Napolia shifted forward during Jags charge and with a powerful swipe smashed the reanimated bag of bones to bits with one hit. Tzeitel retreived her dagger gripping her wounded side tight and grimacing through it, when Wesh stepped up and asked her if she was ok. She smiled and admitted no, it hurt like a bitch when he put his arm on her shoulder and the wound seemed to stitch itself up at an incredible rate. Tzeitel thanked Wesh even as he tried to pass it off as nothing to do with him, and she continued to wonder why he's try hiding his magic from her even though she's seen it more than a few times already. Jag shed light on the tomb as the adventureres walked down it's steps into the main tomb. As they entered the sherrif rushed over to the broken casket exclaiming that the bones had been stolen while Wesh picked up a tattered shawl from the floor, identifying it as the source of the skeletons that were previously gaurding the tomb. After disgussing possible leads we could persue to find out who it was that raided the tomb and most likely started the goblin attack, Jag came up with the idea to take the shawl to the high priest to scry it and find out who had used it or where it was. Yet when the group came to the temple and asked him he sadly did not have the ability to help them. Now possbly stumped the sherrif swore the group to secrecy, and left on other business. Jag once again came up with a solution to possibly seek the owner of the Sandpoint theatre, who would be putting up a show that night, and ask him to scry the shawl for them. The gang agreed and parted ways for a few hours during which Tzeitel casually managed to pocket some copper coins from passers by, yet handed the few coins over to some of the local orphans, thinking they could get much more out of it than she could. Later the group met up in front of Jags house once again and caught the powerful bard before he entered the theatre. Jag buttered him up quite well, convincing him to attempt to scry the shawl they had obtained. He couldn't find any information about it the first time but with a little more encouragement on the second he saw a familiar stone room in which the very air seemed old, yet nothing else. After thanking the talented bard for his time Jag informed the rest of the group of a lead he got from a local woman. Her husband had gone missing while her sons night terrors of goblins had come to life, with the possibility of a goblin still in the house. Suspecting a tunnel as soon as they arrived Jaime felt a slight evil presence in the house, and Wesh casted a spell of sleep in the area he felt it. Tzeitel started to skulk inside, doing her best to stay quiet having no desire to be jumped twice in one day. She entered the childs room and found the father lying dead on the floor at the foot of the closet. His throat was slit, and his last moments seemed to have been clawing his way towards the closet door in a pool of blood. Tzeitel relayed this message to the rest of the gang and they joined her in the room to examine the body. Wesh decided to examine it further but as he did the closet door slammed open and a tough looking goblin clad in leather and armed with a chopper and shortbow jumped out to attack. Napolia rushed infront of Wesh and with a mighty swing killed the disgusting creature with one hit. In the blink of an eye the fight was over, but the loot was pretty bare. The equipment was well made but noone could use it, the only thing worth salvaging that Tzeitel found was a health potion which she tossed to Napolia for slaying the commando. While the rest of the group squabbled over the body Tzeitel crawled into the closet investigating the small storage space but found nothing but worthless christmas lights and frank the bunny. She relayed this back to them and the next step seemed to be to investigate the junk cliffs where the goblins tended to hang around looking for scrap. Catching and interrogating one with the aid of their new information would be a good idea, so they walked over, rappelled down the cliffs and found many a shiny thing but no goblins. They checked the other direction where the Choppers old house was but they found absolutely nothing there. As they headed back the other direction following the goblin tracks this time, an ominous feeling spread throughout the gang and the thought that they might be getting in over their heads entered Tzeitels mind. Thus ended the second episode of Cirque De Slay. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.